Fulgore
-_uhaYBy9Q This Fulgore is Ultratech first successful Fulgore unit. It is currently acting as a law enforcer for the Orb Union. Personality Outside of its programming, Fulgore seems to have no personality. It acts souley on its orders and programs without any deviations. Like other units, Fulgore is designed to look like a Arthurian knight to gain the trust of people, however due to its nature it comes of more intimidating than friendly. History Since creating the Fulgore unit Ultratech has had multiple problems with them, mainly revolving around their A.I's. The Fulgores mechanical body was so advanced that even Ultratechs top scientists could not make an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. However one of the CEOs of Ultratech, Bob Morton, managed to come up with a way to fix this, a secret that Ultratech is keeping under wraps. With this problem solved Ultratech created their first successful Fulgore, and so in an attempt of earning the Orb Unions trust, Fulgore Unit-00 or simply Fulgore has been turned into one of Orb's newest law enforcer. Powers and Abilities Fulgore posses all the abilities that a normal Fulgore unit would have. As well as a gift to Orb it also seems that Fulgore is a way for Ultratech to show the wide range of abilities the Fulgore units have. * Fighting Style '- like all Fulgore units, Fulgore is programmed with manly forms of fighting styles. Ranging from judo, taekwondo to kick boxing and wrestling, all being mixed with short range blades. * '''Quad Plasma Claws '- powerful plasma claws equipped to each of Fulgore's arms. They are capable of cutting any known metal with temperatures over 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The claws are also capable of firing "plasma storm fire balls", basically shooting the claws themselves at the target. * '''Reflector Shield - A powerful shield that protects Fulgore, it is capable of taking heavy fire and protects the unit from heat. When hit with an energy based attack it will reflect it. * Lasers '''- Located in the units eye sensors they are capale of firing small beams to stun people, or some times even cut through doors. * '''Back, Eblow and Feet Thrusters - Small thrustered located in the feet, elbows and back of the unit, they are used to give the unit short bursts of flight. The back thrusters can also be used to propel the unit forward when on the ground, a move called the "Cyber Dash". * Short Range Teleporting Device * Cloaking Device * Nuclear Reactor - Stored within its armoured chassis is a miniature nuclear reactor which powers everything at its disposal. Fulgore can manually over clock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. At max charge it receives a massive power increase, double its speed and allowing it to fire a giant laser from its chest known as the "Devastation Beam" * Peace Keeping Program - Unique to AM, it is equipped with various programs and protocols to uphold the law. Some protocols can only be broken if even the correct access code from a higher up in Ultratech. * Identity Data Banks - Fulgore is equipped with a data bank capable of identifying almost anybody by a simple facial scan. This is also linked with a data bank of criminal records so Fulgore is able to identify criminals and deal with them accordingly. 3774064-fulgore+unibeam.png|Using the Devastation Beam. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Neutral Category:A.I Category:Ultratech Creation